Sweet Child of Mine
by ALilyPea
Summary: Aftermath of 7.15 Laws of Gravity. Two CSI's find they have a lot to think about in the aftermath of a tragedy, thoughts of death, family and children.


**Sweet Child of Mine**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Greg or Nick; if I did I can guarantee Nick wouldn't leggo his Greggo so easily. We clearly need more scenes with the two of them together.

_**NSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGSNSGS**_

Nick walked into the apartment and dropped his keys on the counter, his whole body aching, weariness tugging at the edges of his mind, making him want to drop onto the nearest available surface and just sleep. He rubbed his eyes and made his way into the living room, stubbing his toes on the pair of shoes lying carelessly in the doorway, he knows without looking down that they are green and white Chuck Taylor's, kicking them to the side he flopped down on the couch and buried his face in his arms, sighing heavily he drifted off into sleep.

It wasn't until a few hours later that Nick was roused from his sleep to discover someone straddling his hips and kneading carefully at his shoulders, spurring further relaxation. "You awake Nicky?" The former lab tech's voice was low and soft, as though he was afraid of waking his partner is he was in fact still asleep.

Managing a nod Nick let out a sleepy moan as Greg hit a particularly sensitive knot and marveled at the intuitive nature of the newly christened CSI. "Keppler's dead G." He murmured.

Greg's hands tightened for a moment on his shoulders and his breath hitched in his throat before both resumed what they had been doing previously. "Yes he is." He responded, unsure of where this is going and not particularly liking the deadened tone of Nick's voice.

"I didn't like him Greg," Nick continued, wincing when the younger man's hands tightened on his shoulders again before attempting to apologize for his mistreatment by rubbing them lightly. "I should feel horrible because I felt such…such…"

"Hate?" Greg's voice was still quiet, barely a whisper in the stillness of the apartment they had shared for four years, a place that was never as quiet as the moments when they caught themselves contemplating death.

Nick nodded again and buried his face back in his arms. "He Yoko'd us man, he could've torn the whole team apart." His voice was muffled and Greg had to strain to hear him.

Smiling slightly Greg continued the massage, running his thumbs down along the muscles beside Nick's spine where he always seemed to be extra tense, whether from climbing under decks, or into sewer grates Greg would never know. "He didn't though, Griss is back, and we're still together."

Shifting around Nick managed to roll over and looked up into Greg's hazel eyes, surprised at how much concern he could see there. "We'll stay together." He captured one of Greg's hands in his and kissed his palm. "Even if Grissom leaves for good we'll stay together." He promised.

Greg stretched out on top of him then, his legs in between Nick's his head on the Texan's chest as he listened to his heart beat and his breath rush through his lungs. "I heard that you took care of a little one today."

Nick tensed then relaxed. "Yeah, yeah I did. Baby, poor thing was frightened without her mamma." He murmured, running his fingers through Greg's hair he wondered when his lover would cut it again, somewhat missing the spikes.

"You ever want kids Nicky?" Greg's voice was hushed again, his eyes reflecting his curiosity.

Licking his lips Nick nodded jerkily and one hand twisted the bottom of Greg's t-shirt around his fingers. "Once upon a time I did, yeah. Why Greggo? You wanting a little baby of your very own?" His voice trailed off slightly at the end, contemplating when jokes had faded away into serious conversation.

Greg nodded before he could stop himself and found the air was thicker when he tried to inhale and exhale again. "Of our very own." His voice was smaller now, like a child having a toy taken away.

Nick wrapped his arms around Greg tightly and kissed the top of his head. "I wish I could give you that G, I really wish I do."

"But you can Nick, there are ways, I'm a scientist I know I could figure out a way to do it, we could get a surrogate and I'm pretty sure there's something I could do so that the baby would get both our best qualities," Greg knew he was babbling but he couldn't seem to stop the flow of words falling from his lips.

Rubbing Greg's back Nick sighed softly at hearing the hope within the other man, in the way he spoke and looked up at Nick, his eyes shining brightly. "Greg…even if we could do that…do you really think the government would let us keep it?"

Greg slumped back against him, like someone had deflated him, like Nick had taken away his dreams. "I don't know. I think they would, we have stable jobs, and we both make more than enough money. You would make a great papa Nick."

"And you would make a good dad," Nick told him, his hand still moving in a circular motion against the soft material of Greg's favourite t-shirt, the heat from the skin beneath the fabric feeling searingly hot against his skin.

Closing his eyes Greg snuggled into Nick's chest, hiding his face like a shy child. "I want something to make the darkness go away, I want to see innocence again, I've forgotten what it feels like." He breathed deeply. "I want us to have a family."

"I've never forgotten what innocence is Greg, not as long as I have you." Nick brushed some hair from his eyes and kissed his temple, his back popping and a sense of relief floating over him as the pressure released.

Greg wrinkled his nose at the sound. "That was gross." He muttered, "And what you said was sappy and untrue, I am not innocent Nick, I haven't been for a very long time you know that."

Nick's lips curved into a smile before he could stop them. "You've clearly never seen your face when we've found a live victim, or when someone has done something so kind that none of us can believe it. Or when we go to the zoo and there's a baby animal. You are still innocent in some ways and that's one of the reasons I love you." He paused and cleared his throat. "We'll get a lawyer first Greg."

Raising his head Greg looked confused before a grin lightened his face and he hugged Nick tightly, planting kisses on ever available plane of skin he could find before ending with a firm kiss to Nick's lips. "I knew you would agree eventually. I won't keep my hopes up I promise." He told Nick even as his whole body twitched with excitement.

Staring down at Greg Nick knew that wasn't true, the younger man was still so innocent that he would hope against all hope that they would be able to achieve their goal of making their own family. And as Nick pulled him closer and inhaled the scent of Clove cigarette's and Blue Hawaiian coffee he hoped that they would be able to do it too. Because he couldn't imagine anything better than having a child of his own with Greg even if it meant that they would have less time alone together.


End file.
